The Untold Story
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: The untold stories that happened before, during and after Michiru and Haruka got into a relationship in my fic Better Together. My senseless observation on things happening in a relationship. So this means this is a senseless fic. AU


**The untold stories which happened before, during and after Michiru and Haruka got into a relationship in my fic Better Together.**

**My senseless insights meaning a s****enseless fic. It's not meant to be taken seriously.. but if you want to, please do so. hahaha **

**Complete and utter nonsense. You've been warned.**

**AU**

**R&R**

**Thanks to ja for beta reading this! Idol!haha**

**

* * *

**

The Untold Story: Behind Better Together

* * *

**Story 1: It's better not to seek an advice...**

_Sometimes, it's better not to seek a friend's advice…_

_Why?_

--x0x--

Michiru Parallel

Inside a certain sea nymph's room, dozens of clothes were scattered all over the place. A woman swiftly stood in front of a mirror as soon as she got the pink floral dress on. She twirled then posed with a smile which was instantly replaced with a frown. She quickly undressed herself and rummaged through her closet once again. Eventually, after hours of dressing and undressing, twirling with a smile then frowning, the sea nymph finally found her perfect dress.

Spraying a dash of Channel perfume on her neck, she was finally done. She grabbed her purse on the rack and gave herself one final look on the mirror. With a contented smile, she finally goes out of her apartment, with the sun's vivid rays shining upon her.

The woman who was overly dressed and drenching with the smell of Channel perfume was none other than Kaioh Michiru. After getting herself pretty much and obviously over prepared, she headed out to her beloved date's place. Yes, this was Kaioh's first date and she just couldn't be over prepared –no pun intended-

Michiru had been on dates before but never with the one she'd been admiring for a very long time now. And who would one run into in this sort of case? That would be our dearly beloved friends of course. After seeking her friend's advice, she just couldn't help putting it all out on this first date. After all, first impressions last and Michiru certainly would like to have that impression etched deeply into her date's mind.

As she stepped in front of her date's apartment door, Kaioh hurriedly knocked her delicate fingers onto the door. She stood happily by the door as she heard a familiar dulcet voice shouting from the inside. Seconds after, the door swung open revealing a very happy blonde by the door.

Michiru's face fell from overly happy down to a confused frown as she appraised the blonde from head to toe. Her nose crinkled concurrently as her brows creased, "Wha-?"

Haruka Parallel

On the other side of the city, a blonde was not as fully driven as the sea nymph we had earlier came to know. She ran her hands through her shirts and quickly grabbed something to wear. As her black shirt softly embraced her figure, she shut her closet and stepped out of her room.

The boyish girl lying on the sofa was none other than Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru's date. Of course Tenoh was excited, she couldn't be any happier to be having a date with the love of her life. She wants this date to be perfect, and she definitely doesn't want her excitement to get in the way. And as happy as she was, the nervous feeling was just as strong. In this moment of nervousness, one will inevitably find themselves seeking for some advice. The old good friendly advice.

Her eagerness for this date to work out was unsurpassable. And even though she wasn't sure about her friend's advice, her unparalleled attraction for the sea nymph overpowered her doubts.

As soon as the blonde heard a knock, she quickly stood up from the couch and hastily ran towards the door. With a big bright smile on her face, she quickly swung the door open. When her teal eyes finally fell on the beauty standing by the door, her mouth, from smiling, slowly turned to a questioning 'o' before muttering, "Wha-?!" exactly the same time her date did.

What exactly was each of their respective friend's advice?

_-flashback-_

_(Michiru's friend)_

_Mai: You've got to dress as fabulous as possible, try to entice her with your smell, then put make-up on and captivate her with your beauty. You've got to make sure you'll leave a good impression on this date cause Michiru, first impressions always last!_

_(Haruka's friend) _

_Yui: You don't want to look desperate on your first date so just be casual. Dress normally. Don't think much. Act cool. Like the date's no big deal. _

_-end of flashback-_

Apparently their friends have different opinions about first date.

--x0x--

_That's why…_

* * *

**Story 2: Pointless Inquiry**

_Sometimes when our lovers ask us a question, we always end up asking them the same thing…_

_Then we keep asking the same question in a loop…_

_And apparently…_

--x0x--

7:30 PM

After the couple went out of the car, the two quickly held hands as they entered the mall. And as they walked through the crowded area, the blonde flashed a smile as she gazed at her lover.

"It's past seven already, so where do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. I'm up for anything. Where do you want to eat?"

"I'm up for anything as well. Where do you want to eat?"

"I'm fine anywhere." Michiru smiled. "Where do you want to eat, Ruka?"

" I'm fine wherever you want, Michi." Haruka replied, smiling compassionately. "So where do you want to eat?"

"Seriously, I'm up for anything. Where do you want to eat?"

"I like anything you like, Michiru. So, where do you want to eat?"

8:50 PM

"So where do you want to eat, Michiru?"

"Anywhere you want Haruka. Where do you want to eat?"

_Attention to all customers. The mall will be closing in 10 minutes. Please vacate the mall as soon as possible_

"Anything's fine with me. Where do you want?"

"Seriously. You should choose. Where do you want to eat?

--x0x--

_We both ended up hungry…_

**

* * *

**

**Story 3: Missing the Point**

_Why do women want their partners to know what they like even when they do not tell them? Sure they give their partners some hints, suggestions, implications but they never go straight with what they want. They always want their partners to get the points they're sending off._

_For them it's a proof of how they are both connected not only physically or emotionally but also mentally. And this is one of those romantic ideas women have… Ideas they get from the novels, movies or their dreams…_

_But in reality…_

--x0x--

The couple arrived at a local movie house gazing back and forth at the board lining in front of them. There were four movies plastered on those boards and both had no clue what they wanted to watch… well maybe only the blonde.

Michiru had always been a hopeless romantic and her love for romantic comedy movies is evenly matched with her love for music or simply her love for her lover. So even before they stepped into the movie house, Michiru already had her mind set on watching 'Never been Kissed'. And all Michiru was hoping for was her beloved partner to notice it. After all she's been giving her lover hints about the movie all week.

"What do you want to watch?" Haruka asked

"Anything." Michiru smiled, glancing over the poster of the chick flick movie.

"I really don't mind watching any of these, Michiru. So what do you want?"

"I don't know." Michiru smiled, glancing twice at the poster, making sure her lover noticed. "They all look great." Hinting at the particular poster with Drew Barrymore's face was on.

"Okay. I'm not really up for a movie but I know you are since you drag me all the way here. Which one do you want to watch?" Haruka asked once again pointing at the four posters.

Michiru kept her smile up, not letting her annoyance of her lover's denseness get in the way. "Anything you want Haruka. I just want to be with you." Pointing her head twice to the poster.

Her lover looked at back at the posters then back at Michiru and smiled. "Alright. I think I know what you just like."

Michiru's eyes suddenly sparkled with joy as her smile grew wider.

Haruka walked through the ticket booth and placed a three thousand yen bill on the counter.

The blonde smiled as she asked through the glass window, "Two tickets please."

"I can't believe you knew what I like."

"I can tell from the signs Michi."

"What movie?" the cashier asked as she grabbed the bill.

Haruka looked back at Michiru then proudly smiled back at the cashier, "Star Wars episode one."

--x0x--

_But in reality, their partners miss that point… a lot._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Story 4: Saying Goodbye**

_There are a lot of ridiculously odd things I don't understand between couples. No matter how hard I try to understand it or venture the whole thing out in a very quiet corner, I just don't seem to get it. _

--x0x--

Yui's POV

Haruka had been sitting by the couch in the living room all day while me sitting beside her watching TV. My blonde friend had been on the phone with Michiru for hours now and I had been staying there since their conversation had started. As I switched to another channel, I heard Haruka finally deciding to put the phone down.

Thank God for that!

"Goodnight Michi. I love you." bid Haruka as she made a shrill kissing sound.

"_I love you too Ruka"_

I rolled my eyes as I heard Michiru reciprocating the squeaky kissing sound Haruka made.

"I love you more Michi"

"_No. I love you more."_

"Awww.." I almost gagged as Haruka heartily smiled at the phone. "Alright. Goodnight Michi."

"_Night Haruka."_

"I'm going to miss you."

"_I'll miss you too."_

"I love you."

"_I love you too."_

I tried to keep my composure as I listened through the endless and senseless babbling between this stupid couple.

"Alright. You put the phone down first."

"_No you put the phone down first."_

"I can't. I'll miss you."

"_I'll miss you too."_

"Oh please!" I blurted out. "Just hang the goddamn phone up!"

Haruka glared but shrugged it off as her face instantly softens as she talked to Michiru once again, "I love you. Let's hang the phone up together."

"I love you. At a count of three alright?"

"Okay. At a count of three." Haruka smiled. "One… two… three…" and went silent as she listened intently on the phone. She then burst out smiling. "You didn't hang the phone up!"

"_You didn't as well, Ruka!"_

"I love you."

"_I love you too."_

"For crying out loud!" That's when my nerves had it. I quickly grabbed the phone off from Haruka and hanged it up. "There, wasn't that easy?"

She glared then walked away.

--x0x--

_And it appears that Yui just can't seem to get it as well…_

* * *

**Story 5: With the lights off**

_Usually, it's a lot more painless with the lights on…_

--x0x--

Michiru grabbed the doorknob behind Haruka and turned it open. They walked inside the room, with their lips still fighting with each other. Haruka pulled away to gasp for some air only to be pulled back by Michiru. Their bodies slammed onto the wall then onto a desk as they continued sucking each other's mouth.

Haruka stopped and stared at Michiru's face in total darkness. "Why don't we open the lights?" she asked.

Michiru kissed her in the lips then made a trail down her neck before smiling, "No. This is much better."

The smaller woman then pushed Haruka down the bed and rode on top of her. The blonde moaned as Michiru kissed her down to her bosom. The sea nymph stopped and sat up straight as she removed her top. Afterwards, she leaned down again and continued where she had left off.

Haruka unhooked Michiru's bra and started gropping it firmly in her palms. As soon as Michiru was under Haruka's will, the blonde then quickly rolled their bodies, now switching positions. The taller woman was now on top of the other. She leaned in and kissed Michiru softly then started sucking her pink nipples one at a time. Michiru moaned loudly, giving in to the warm sensation she felt on Haruka's lips.

As the heat rises, Michiru quickly rolled her body on top of Haruka's. She quickly unbuttoned the blonde's pants and slipped her hands through it. She rubbed it continuously, making her blonde lover crave for more. And as much as the blonde enjoyed Michiru's hands playing with her clit, she preferred to give it to her lover first.

Haruka grabbed her lover's hands and pulled it out of her panties. She held both Michiru's wrists and fiercely kissed her on the lips. The blonde rolled their bodies on the bed and unfortunately…

BLAG!!!!

They fell … _Really Hard…_

"That hurts.." Michiru hissed as she rubbed her swollen butt.

Haruka sat up straight from the floor, her hands reaching for the lamp.

"I told you so." the blonde remarked, helping her lover up.

"I know." Michiru sighed, her hands still rubbing her sore butt. "I'll make sure to turn the lights on next time."

Haruka smiled, "Alright, just lie on the bed while I get you some ice."

"Hai.. Hai.."

--x0x--

_Safer, don't you think?_

* * *

**AN: Senseless.. I know.**

**I hope you enjoy it. and I hope you had some similar experience as they both had. I would like to know if you guys had! lol**

**Thanks! Review! love much!**

**And to my wonderful beta reader ja, thanks!**


End file.
